Booshastasia
by chugirl2526
Summary: Another crossover, Mighty Boosh/Anastasia. When Prince Vince is lost around Paris with no memory of his previous life, it's up to the con-man Howard and his partner Bainbridge to help him remember and find his godfather, Bryan ferry. Howince fluffy slash
1. Chapter 1

Boosh-astasia.

Summery- Another crossover, Mighty Boosh/Anastasia. When Prince Vince is lost around Paris with no memory of his previous life, it's up to the con-man Howard and his partner Bainbridge to help him remember and find his godfather, Bryan ferry. Howince fluufy slash.

Disclaimer- I do not own the boosh, the wonderful Noel and Julian do. Anastasia and Bartok are owned by 20th Centery Fox, some of this is from the film, some from a transcript I found on the internet, must have been about the first draft of the film or something :)

Author's Notes- Once again in script form because it's easier :) This whole story is deadicated to violence4, stars of andromeda, ButtonsMagoo, Beechwood0708 and SparkieSteph for all their wonderful reviews of my last lot of crossovers

--

Chapter One- The Prince and the Attack..

A table is shown with a small music box on it. A male's hand closes it and puts it in his pocket.

Bryan (overvoice): Once we lived in an enchanted world.

He moves out of the hotel he's staying at and gets into a horse drawn carriage waiting for him.

Bryan (o.v): A world of Kings and Princes and elegant palaces.

He is drien to a large French palace covered in snow and colour.

Bryan (o.v): A beautiful, magical time that would soon be gone forever.

Inside the palace, elegant dancers are enjoying are enjoying themselves to the music the orchestra is playing. All eyes then turn to the grand staircase were Bryan Ferry was sitting on a small thrnone on the top. In front of him was his best friend Phillipe Noir, King of France. Next to him was his older son Naboo and to his other side was his wife cheri and their middle son Robert. Just one of the family was missing...

Vincent Noir, eight years old with bright blue eyes and black hair was rushing down the upstairs hallway followed by a gorilla servent, who was trying to tie a ribbon in Vince's long hair.

Bollo (whispering): You're late now and it's all Bollo's fault.

Vince: Don't panic. No-one will notise...owch!

Vince yelps in pain as Bollo accidently pulls the ribbon to tightly in his hair. All eyes are on the two now, but Vince just flashes them a dizzy smile and pulls the ribbon from his hair, kicking it to Bollo. Bryan sees this and justs smiles as Vince makes it to his side and the trumpets blow to inform anyone of their arrival (like they needed them with Vince around). Soon everyone is dancing again, including Vince and his mother.

Underneath a long buffet table sits Howard Moon, eleven years old with small eyes and short hair, but still quite handsome. He watches hungerily as other servents carry trays of tropical fruits among the guests. Vince sees him and tosses him an orange, they both smile at each other until a hand pulls Howard back towards an open wood panel in the wall. The hand belongs to a angry head servent, Dennis.

Dennis: You're a servent! never forget your place!

Howard (defiant): Someday my place will be out there!

Dennis: Yeah right, you're second class. Now get back to the kitchen!

He drags Howard back into the kitchen. Bryan is still sitting and watches as Vince finishes his dance wih his mother and runs to him.

Bryan: Why were you late then?

Vince: I just wanted to finish this for you.

He hands his godfather a drawing of a half man, half fox wearing blues robes with a blue turban.

Bryan: It's very good, Vince.

His godson smiles back, then looks away. His blue eyes are tear-filled when he looks back.

Vince: Do you have to go back to London?

Bryan: Yes, but I have something for you.

He reaches into his pocket and brings out the music box from before. It's small and circular, covered in gold and blue glass. Bryan takes out a key, shaped like a blue and gold flower on a silver chain. He uses the key and winds the box up, music playing as he places the chain aropund Vince's neck.

Vince (smiling): It plays our song.

Bryan: You can play it before you go to sleep, as it can remind you of me.

Vince/Bryan (singing): _Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December._

Bryan: Read the inscription.

Vince (reading the key): 'Together in London' Really? When?

Bryan: When you are older.

Vince pulls a disappointed look and Bryan laughs, before gathering him for a hug. They were interuppted when a black tornado blows into the palace. When it stops, a man wearing a long dark coat with a large black hat with feathers and dark clothing underneath his coat. Off his shoulder flew a white back, Bartok. Saboo is also holding a glowing reliquary, a mystical green tube. He stares at the royal family, Howard is also watching through the wall panel and Vince is being protected by Bryan.

Phillipe: Get out of here! You are a traitor to the throne!

Saboo: You cannot treat me this way. I curse you and your family, you will all die within the forenight.

He swings the reliquary and green creatues appear. An explosion happened where the shaman was and he and Tony were gone.

Bryan (o.v): Some say saboo had harnessed all the dark powers of evil and that it was his curse which bought about the end. I will never know, but I did know our beautiful world will be gone forever...

The palace was soon on fire a few days later. A mob is seen outside in uniforms carrying rifles finally crashed through the doors and charged around the palace. Phillipe is leading his family and staff out the back of the palace. Vince remembers something and runs back towards his room.

Vince: My music box!

Bryan: No! Come back Vince!

He runs after his godson to his bedroom. Vince grabs his music box, but rifle shots were getting closer. Howard, who was watching all the mass panic, closes the bedroom doors.

Howard: No, this way, over here!

He leads them towards another wall panel and slams it opens.

Howard: Quickly, out the servent's quarters.

Bryan looks thankful and Howard shoves Vince through the panel, only he does it a bit too hard and makes the music box fall out of the young prince's hands. The panel falls shut just as the mob enters the room. Howard defends the room, only to be knocked out by the butt of a rifle.

Vince and Bryan are trying to run across the snow and ice covered lake. Saboo then jumps onto Vince, making the ice crack underneath them. He starts dragging Vince into the cold water, while Bryan tries to pull his godson away. Vince then kicks Saboo in the face, making him let go and sink into the water. Bartok just sits by the hole in the ice, watching as his master sinks.

Vince and Bryan soon make it to the train station. Bryan gets on the train before his godson does.

Bryan: Hurry Vince, get on!

Vince tries reaching out to his godfather, but fall over and bangs his head badly, knocking him out. Bryan looks on sadly as the train rushes away.

Bryan (o.v): I never saw my godson again...

--

There, wow what a start hey? :) I promise to put up the next chapter in about... 3 reviews if you like it hehe. from chugirl2526


	2. Chapter 2

Boosh-astasia.

Summery- Another crossover, Mighty Boosh/Anastasia. When Prince Vince is lost around Paris with no memory of his previous life, it's up to the con-man Howard and his partner Bainbridge to help him remember and find his godfather, Bryan ferry. Howince fluufy slash.

Disclaimer- I do not own the boosh, the wonderful Noel and Julian do. Anastasia and Bartok are owned by 20th Centery Fox, some of this is from the film, some from a transcript I found on the internet, must have been about the first draft of the film or something :)

Author's Notes- Once again in script form because it's easier :) This whole story is deadicated to violence4, stars of andromeda, ButtonsMagoo, Beechwood0708, rockchick900 and SparkieSteph for all their wonderful reviews of my last lot of crossovers also song time, some the same, some changed lol

--

Chapter Two- The Con-Men and the Orphan.

Ten Years Later...

The dark clouds part to reveal tall monuments and the Effiel tower. Inside the town, revolution was happening and everyone seemed bleak and unhappy, clocking into work.

Man working in factory (singing): _Paris is so gloomy_

Woman working in factory: _Paris is so bleak_

Second man in factory: _My underwear gets frozen standing here all week_

Everyone in factory: _Since the revolution, our lives have been so grey. Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day, hey!_

Everyone in streets: _Have you heard? There's a rumour in this Paris town. Have you heard what they're saying on the streets?_

A man with a large blond moustase, wearing a fur hat and a huge fur coat was walking around the city, coming to a news stand.

News stand man: _Although the king did not survive, one son may still be alive_

Everyone: _The young prince Vincent._

News stand man: _But please do not repeat_

Everyone: _It's a rumour, a legend, a mystery. Something whispered in an alleyway or through a crack. It's a rumour that's part of our history._

Gypsy on stall: _They say his royal godfather will pay a royal sum_

Everyone: _To someone who can bring the young prince back!_

The moustased man made his way to the side entrance of a abuilding. He knocked on the door and was allowed in after giving a password. Inside, he made his way up some large stairs. He stopped when he heard howard whistle and call his name.

Howard: Dixon!

Dixon Bainbridge turned and saw his buisness partner. Howard hasn't changed much over the years- same hair, same small eyes. The only things that did change were his now present brown small moustase on his face and he was now a con artist.

Bainbridge: Moon! Welcome, my partner.

They went furthur into the building where people were selling stuff they nicked from the palace.

First man selling: _A euro for this painting, it's a Noir I swear._

Woman selling: _Duke Alexandre's pyjamas, my friends, buy the pair_

Second man selling coats: _I got this from the palace, it's lined with real fur_

Second man/Howard: _It could be worth a fortune, it it belonged to him._

Howard and Bainbridge went around the back and went up some stairs.

Bainbridge: Well, Moon. I got us a theatre.

Howard: Everything's going according to plan, all we need now is the young man. Just think Dixon, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods. We'll have three tickets out of here, one for you, one for me and one for young Vincent.

They entered a small room with so much clutter and mess in it. Howard starts rummaging through drawers and small cupboards, until he got out a small blue and gold music box.

Howard: _It's the rumour, the legend, the mystery. It's the young prince Vincent that will help us fly. You and I friend will go down in history, we'll find a young man to play the part and teach him what to say, dress him up and take him to London. Imagine the reward his dear godfather will pay, who else could pull it off but you and me? We'll be rich_

Bainbridge: _We'll be rich_

Howard: _We'll be out_

Bainbridge: _We'll be out_

Howard/Bainbridge: _And this Paris town will have some more to talk about_

They both jump out the window and slide down the snow covered roof below them to the square, where everyone was dancing.

Everyone: _Have you heard? There's a rumour in this Paris town. Have you heard what they're saying in the streets?_

While everyone was gossiping, Howard and Bainbridge got on the tram system.

Everyone: _Have you heard? There's a rumour in this Paris town. Have you heard? My friends, what do you suppose? A fascinating mystery_

Howard: _The biggest con in histroy_

Everyone: _The young prince Vincent, alive or dead?_

Man on tower: Who know? Shhh

--

Meanwhile, at an orphanage quite away from Paris, a young man was leaving and saying farewell to his friends.

Kids in orphanage: Bye Vince, we'll miss you

Vince was quite a handsome young man, with his longish black hair and bright sky-blue eyes. his pointed features setted his looks off nicely and he was wearing a long, torn black jacket, with scruffy black boots and a dark blue scarf. The owner of the orphanage, the Hitcher was telling him where to go next.

Hitcher: I got you a job at the fish factory, boy. You have to go staright down that path until you get to the fork in the road, eh?

Vince (ignoring him): Bye everyone, I'll miss you too.

Hitcher: Are you even listening to me?

Vince: Yes, I'm listening Monsior Hitcher

Hitcher: Good, otherwise I would have to slash you. You've been a thorn in my side since you got here, acting like the king of Siam instead of the nameless no-account geezer you are. For the last ten years I've...

Vince (mocking): Fed you, I've clothed you, I've keep a roof over my head.

Hitcher: How come you don't have any idea who you are, but you can remember all that, squire?

Vince (pulling out his flower pendent): But, I do have a clue.

Hitcher: Course you do 'Together in London'. So you're going to england to find your family, hey?

Vince smiled and nodded, looking hopeful. The Hitcher just laughs cruelly.

Hitcher: Listen mate, it's time to take your place in life and in line and be grateful too.

He pushes Vince out shuts, walking away laughing. Vince walked striaght for awhile, mocking the Hitcher until he came to the fork in the road.

Vince (mocking): "Be grateful, Vince" I am grateful to get away. Go left he says, but I know what's left and I'll be Vince the orphan forever.

He looks up at the sign and sees the right path would take him to Paris.

Vince: But if I go right, maybe I could find...Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me. This is crazy, me going to Paris?

He sits on a snow covered love and sighs, looking up to the sky.

Vince: Send me a sign, anything.

He puts his face in his hands and thinks. Then a small brown puppy with large ears appears and takes Vince's scarf, scaring him.

Vince: Hey, come on. I don't have time to play now, even you are cute.

The dog just barks and runs circles around Vince, making the scarf wind around him and trip him over the log. The puppy layed down in the right road, waiting for the young man to follow him.

Vince: Great, a dog wants me to go to Paris.

He gasps as the penny drops in his mind about the dog being a sign.

Vince: Ok, I can take a hint. I think I'll call the mutt Andre.

He gathered up his scarf and looked down the long road, nervous. The cold winds blowing snow around him to guide him on.

Vince: _Heart, don't fail me now. Courage, don't desert me. Don't turn back now that we're here_

He starts walking down the road, Andre barking behind him.

Vince: _People always say 'Life is full of choice'. No-one ever mentions fear, or how the world can seem so vast, on a journey to the past._

A horse driven carriage rushes past, showering them both in snow.

Vince: Somehwere down this road, I know someone's waiting, years of dreams just can't be wrong. Arms will open wide, I'll be safe and wanted, finally home where I belong. Well, starting now I'm learning fast, on this journey to the past.

He picks up his dog and dances with him, before placing him down once more. They keep walking until they come to a cottage, where a couple walk out with their children, who start playing with the dog. As they left the family, Vince felt a sadness while waving bye.

Vince: _Home, love, family. There was once a time I must have had them too_

They then come to a family of squirrals, who also played with Andre. Vince felt another sadness inside him watching the family.

Vince: _Home, love, family. I will never be complete until I find you_

He picks up his dog again, walking with him under his arm.

Vince: _One step at a time, one hope, then another, who knows where this road may go. Back to who I was, on to find my future, things my heart still needs to know. Yes, let this be a sign, let this road be mine, let it lead me to my past and lead me home at last_

Vince smiled as they got to the end of the road and saw Paris in front of them. Andre notised his master's joy and barked happily as they made their way down to the city.

--

Next chapter, it's short, so it probably sucks lol from chugirl2526.


	3. Chapter 3

Boosh-astasia.

Summery- Another crossover, Mighty Boosh/Anastasia. When Prince Vince is lost around Paris with no memory of his previous life, it's up to the con-man Howard and his partner Bainbridge to help him remember and find his godfather, Bryan ferry. Howince fluufy slash.

Disclaimer- I do not own the boosh, the wonderful Noel and Julian do. Anastasia and Bartok are owned by 20th Centery Fox, some of this is from the film, some from a transcript I found on the internet, must have been about the first draft of the film or something :)

Author's Notes- Once again in script form because it's easier :) also song time, some the same, some changed lol also I'm not sure if there is a Parisian circus so i mide it up hehe

--

Chapter Three- Plans and Awakenings.

Vince held Andre close to him as they stood in the queue for train tickets to London. They soon got to the front, where a large man stood behind the counter.

Vince: One ticket to London, please.

Ticket master: Exit papers?

Vince (confused): Exit papers?

Ticket master (annoyed): No exit papers, NO TICKETS!

He slammed the window shut in Vince's face, upsetting him. He then spun around when someone tapped him on the shoulder. An old woman was standing behind him.

Old Woman: See Howard Moon. He'll get you what you need at the old palace.

Vince smiled his thanks and walked off.

--

At another part of the town, Howard and Bainbridge were holding auditions to find someone like the missing prince. A long list was on the table in front of Howard with a lot of names crossed off, looks like so far no sucess.

Howard: Next!

A young black haired man came on the stage in front of the con artists. He took of his large fur coat, showing a skimpy sailor's suit underneath and a cigerette in his mouth.

Young man (huskily): Byran, it's me, Vincent.

Bainbridge places his head in his hands in embrassment while Howard crossed off the name on his list. A few more young men auditioned and the two men shut up the theatre for the night and left for their home at the old palace.

Bainbridge: That does it, Moon! We've spent every last bit of money and still no sign of him.

Howard: We'll find him, we just have to keep looking.

Unknown to Howard, he just bumped into the answer to his prayers, but just ignored the raven haired man who was asking someone for directions to the palace.

--

Vince finally made his way to the palace, finding the place boarded up and empty, but that didn't stop his dog getting in through a gap in the boards.

Vince: Andre, Andre!

He pulled at the wood until it came loose, making him fall backward. The noise however alerted one of the con artists drinking upstairs.

Howard: Did you hear that?

Bainbridge just shook his head and went back to drinking, promting Howard to investigate. Vince made his way through the large rooms and up the huge staircases. Andre had soon led him into what seemed to be a dining room, thick cobwebs covered the tables and chairs in the room. He picked up one of the plates and blew the dust off it, seeing a couple dressed in posh clothing dancing. He shook his head and placed it down in shock, then turned his attention to a vase with animals painted around it.

Vince: It's like a memory from a dream.

His mind was becoming cloudy with questions and thoughts as he looked into a mirror hanging above him.

Vince: _Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember. And a song someone sings, once upon a December_

he walks out the room and into a large corridor, which leads into a large hallway. He stands at the top of the large staircase and looks at the large painting of the royal Noir family, no memory coming to him.

Vince: _Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, firgures dancing gracefully across my memory_

He takes his coat and scarf off as dreamlike figures start dancing out of the stained glass windows and onto the large hallway. He bows to some ot them as Vince makes his way down the stairs as Andre looks on curious. Vince dances and twirls amound the guests as he starts to remember.

Vince: _Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory_

On the staircase, the dreamlike figures of the royal Noir family comes out, Robert and Naboo came down the stairs to greet their brother. Vince still thinks it's more dream then memory and his clothes turn into royal red, blue and gold robes, a small diamond tiara on his head. He starts dancing with the other guests.

Vince: _Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember..._

He was twirled round into the arms of his mother, who danced a little with him before he broke away and bowed to her.

Vince: _And a song someone sings, once upon a December_

The dream broke when someone yelled at him, his nice clothes turned back into rags. Vince looked up and gasped in shock at the two men looking down at him from the other side of the hallway.

Howard: What you doing in here?

Vince tried to make a break for it, but Howard and Bainbridge followed him to the top of the staircase. He stopped in front of the large painting of the royal family.

Howard: Now, how did you get in...here?

He couldn't help but stare in shock at the resembelence between Vince in front of him and the young prince Vincent in the painting . Andre distrusted him already and Bainbridge had just caught up with them.

Howard: Dixon, do you see what I see?

Bainbridge (squinting): Yes, I do Moon.

Vince: Are you Howard?

Howard picks up Andre, who was growling at him and placed him in his partner's amrs.

Howard: Depends on who's looking for him

Vince: The name's Vince and I really need some travel papers. They say you're the man to see, but I can't tell you who said that (notises Howard circling him) What, were you a vulture in a past life or something?

Howard: Sorry, it's just you look a lot like...anyway something about travel papers?

Vince: Yes, I need to go to London

Howard (happily): You'd like to go to London?

Bainbridge meanwhile has made best mates with the mutt, smiling and laughing as Andre licked his nose.

Howard: Now let me ask you, Vince was it? Any last name?

Vince: Well, this is gonna sound mad, I don't have a last name. Can't remember my life before I was eight really.

Howard (disappointed): That's just perfect

Vince: I do have one clue and that's London. So, you two gonna help me or not?

Howard produces three tickets from his jacket pocket, only they were for the Parisian circus.

Howard: We're going to London ourselves and I have three tickets, only the third is for him, Vincent Noir.

He indicates to the youngest memeber of the royal family in the painting.

Bainbridge: We're going to reunite the young prince with his godfather

Howard: You do kinda look like him

Bainbridge: The same blue eyes

Howard: The Noir eyes

Bainbridge: Phillipe's smile

Howard: Cheri's pointed features. You're the same age, same phyiscal type.

Vince: Are you telling me you think I'm Vincent Noir?

Howard/Bainbridge: Well, yeah

Howard: I've seen plenty of young men around this place and not one of them looks as much like the young prince as you.

Vince: Ok, now I think you're both mad

Howard: Why? You don't rememeber what happened to you

Bainbridge: No-one knows what happened to him

Howard: You're looking for family in London

Bainbridge: And his only family is in London. Ever thought about it?

Vince: What, me be royalty? It'a hard to think of yourself as a prince when you're sleeping on a damp floor. But, I guess I've always dreamt it

Bainbridge: And somewhere, one young an is

Howard: Wish we could help you, but the ticket is for prince Vincent. Good luck

He and Bainbridge go to leave as Vince thinks it over

Vince: Howard, wait! If I don't remember who I am, who's to say I'm not the prince, right?

Howard (slyly): Go on

Vince: If I'm not Vincent, the royal godfather will know and it'll all be a honest mistake

Bainbridge: But, if you are the prince, then you'll finally know who you are and where you came from

Howard: Either way it gets you to London

Vince smiles and shakes hands with Howard, only a bit too hard. The con artist takes back his hand in slight pain

Vince: Andre, we're going to London

Howard: The dog stays

Vince: No, the dog goes

Howard: The dog does not go

Vince: Well, I say he's coming

Howard: I'm allergic to dogs

Vince: You're such a liar!

--

Up in the rafters, a white bat was watching the scene below,a glowing green tube to the side of him.

Bartok: Yeah righht mate, Vincent is dead. All the Noirs are dead. Dead, dead, dead.

He jumps back in fright when green creatures come out the green tube.

Bartok: Am I suppose to believe that thing woke up after all these years because some guy claims he's a Noir?

The green smoke creatures fly over him and surround him to prove the point.

Bartok: Alright, enough with the smoke and everything. If you've come back to life, that must mean...Vincent's alive.

Howard (distant): Just leave the dog

Vince (distant): I'm not leaving Andre

The tube then lifted off the rafters and took Bartok with it. They smashed through the floor into the waters underneath, through slime and lava until they came to a huge ball of rock with tunnels and pits in it, Bartok was lying on the table in the centre.

Saboo: Who dares disturb my silence. Get out! Wait, Bartok, is that you?

Bartok (shocked): You're alive master?

Saboo: You could say that

His eye pops out and Bartok catches it, Saboo just puts it back in

Bartok: That just popped right out, sir

Saboo: I knew something was happening, the dark forces were stirring

Bartok: That's because I saw Vincent Noir, he's alive

Saboo: That Noir brat? So, that's why I'm stuck in limbo

Bartok: Ain't that a kick in the head, I guess a curse isn't what it used to be, hey?

Saboo: My curse is unfulfilled

He waves his arm and his hand comes off and slams Bartok into a wall.

Saboo (upset): Look at me, falling apart

Bartok brings his hand over to him and places it back on.

Bartok: Concidering how long you've been dead, you look good. For a moment you had your old spark back.

Saboo: If only I didn't lose my gift from the dark forces, the key to all my powers.

Bartok: You mean this reliquary?

Saboo: Yes, give it to me, you jerk-off. Now my curse will be fulfilled and the last of the Noirs will die!

There was now a wind blowing with lightening and bugs appeared out of the ground.

Saboo: In the dark of the night, I was tossing and turning and the nightmare I had was as bad as could be

He fell apart before reforming again.

Saboo: It scared me out of my wits, a corpse falling to bits, then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me

He places the tube on a table and an image of Vince appeared in it, running for the train with the others.

Saboo: I was once the most powerful man in all Paris, when the royals betrayed me they made a mistake. My curse made each of them pay, but one little boy got away, little Vincey beware Saboo is awake

Bugs: In the dark of the night, evil will find him. In the dark of the night, just before dawn

Saboo: Revenge will be sweet, when the curse is complete

Bugs: In the dark of the night

Saboo: He'll be gone. I can feel that my powers are slowly returning, tie my sash and a dash of colone for that smell

He brushes a long black wig in a mirror, who's reflection looks like Vincent.

Saboo: As the pieces fall into place, I'll see him crawl into place. Good bye forever, Vincent your grace, farewell

Bugs: In the dark of the night, terror will strike him

Saboo: Terror's the least I can do

Bugs: In the dark of the night, evil will rule

Saboo: Soon he'll feel that his nightmares are real

Bugs: In the dark of the night

Saboo: He'll be through

Bugs: In the dark of the night, evil will find him. In the dark of the night, terror comes true

Saboo: My sir, here's a sign, it's the end of the line

Bugs: In the dark of the night, in the dark of the night

They all made their way down to the centre of the rock where Saboo placed the tube on a big rock.

Saboo: Come my minions, rise for your master, let your evil shine. Find him now, yes fly ever faster

Bugs: In the dark of the night, in the dark of the night

Saboo: He'll be mine

The glowing green creatures flew out the tube and out the rock towards their unsuspecting targets.

--

New chapter yay the nest chapter will be best cause vince annoys Howard so much with petty arguments lol from chugirl2526


	4. Chapter 4

Boosh-astasia.

Summery- Another crossover, Mighty Boosh/Anastasia. When Prince Vince is lost around Paris with no memory of his previous life, it's up to the con-man Howard and his partner Bainbridge to help him remember and find his godfather, Bryan ferry. Howince fluffy slash.

Disclaimer- I do not own the boosh, the wonderful Noel and Julian do. Anastasia and Bartok are owned by 20th Centery Fox, some of this is from the film, some from a transcript I found on the internet, must have been about the first draft of the film or something :)

Author's Notes- Once again in script form because it's easier :) also song time, some the same, some changed lol also I had to change some of the names in that 'Learn to do it song' so I own them and the foods involved, which probably suck because I made them up lol

--

Chapter Four- Train Talk and Lessons.

On a train leaving Paris, Bainbridge was forging their travel papers while Andre laid on his back next to him, Howard was placing suitcases on the travel rack above and Vince was sat by the window, watching the snowy scenery go past. Howard tried to sit next to Bainbridge, but Andre growls at him to stand up again.

Howard: Grea, the mutt gets the window seat

He sits next to Vince instead, who is slouched in his seat and playing with his flower pendent.

Howard: Stop fiddling and sit up straight, remember you're a prince

Vince: Oh yeah? How do you know what princes do and don't do?

Howard (cockily): I make it my business to know

Vince: So you think I'm really royalty?

Howard: Course I do

Vince: Then stop bossing me around

Howard turned to his friend with a look of disbelief

Bainbridge: He certainly has a mind of his own

Howard: Yeah, I hate that

Vince sticks his tounge out at him and turns back to the window. Bainbridge takes a score sheet out of his pocket and puts another mark down for Vince, who is winning by loads to Howard. A bit later on, Bainbridge went for a walk around the train with andre, leaving Howard alone with Vince, who was reading a book.

Howard: I think we got off on the wrong foot

Vince (looking up): So do I, so I'll accept your apology

Howard: Wait, this isn't an apology...

Vince: Just do talk anymore, you're just gonna upset me

Howard: Fine, I'll be quiet if you will

Vince: Fine then

Howard: Fine

Vince placed his book down and stared out the window again, the silence only lasting for all of two seconds.

Vince: So, you gonna miss it?

Howard: What, you talking?

Vince (annoyed): No, France

Howard: Hell no

Vince: But it was your home

Howard: It was a place I once lived, that's it

Vince: So, are you making London your home?

Howard: What is it with you and homes?

Vince (angry): Every normal person wants one...oh, forget it

Bainbrdige then re-enters the cabin, carrying Andre.

Vince: Thank God, please get him away from me!

Bainbridge (to Howard): What have you done to him?

Howard: Me? It's him being a brat

Vince is so annoyed and angry, he has to leave the cabin in a strop

Bainbridge (to Andre): Oh, no. An unspoken attraction

Howard (angry): Attraction? To that skinny brat? Have you lost your mind? I mean, ridiculous

He also leaves the cabin, ranting. The green creatures were flying ever closer to the train and went down the funnel to the engine. On board, Bainbridge paniked after hearing he forged the travel papers in the wrong ink and rushed to tell Howard, who was back in the cabin with Vince, who was asleep on the seat with andre curled next to him.

Bainbridge: This is why I have our government, everything's in red. I say we'd better move to the baggage car before the guards come

Howard: I say we should get off the train

He passed all the bags and cases to his friend and woke Vince up, who whacked him in the nose turning over.

Vince: Sorry, I thought you were someone else...oh it's you, that's fine then

Howard: We're going

Vince: Going where?

Howard: I think you broke my nose!

Vince (rolling his eyes): Such a wimp

They made their way to the baggage car quickly, no-one notising them along the way.

Howard: Yes, this'll do nicely

Bainbridge: He'll freeze in here

Howard: He can thaw out in London

Vince: There isn't anything wrong with the papers, is there?

Howard: No, I just hated seeing you mingle with all those commoners

Andre could see a glowing green light under the door leading to the engine car and started barking loudly. The green creatures burst the chain keeping the baggage car to the other main cars apart, making everyone fall backwards. Bainbridge looks through the other door window.

Bainbridge: The engine boiler is going mad!

Howard opens the door and leaps up the coal storer.

Howard: Wait here, I'll check it out

He moves into the drivers area and looks in horror as the boiler nearly explodes with heat, so he goes back to the others.

Vince: We're going too fast

Howard: No-one's driving this thing, we're gonna have to jump

He opens the side door and he and Vince look down to see them going ove a bridge over a long way down.

Vince: After you then!

Howard: Fine, we'll uncouple the cars.

Some green creatures overhear this and meld the cars together. Howard tries prying them apart with tools Bainbridge gives him, while Vince is searching other boxes. He smirks when Andre alerts him he found a box of dynamite and he passes a lit one to Howard.

Howard: This should work

He places it in the melted area and everyone ducks for cover in the car, Howard holding Vince close.

Howard: What do they teach you in orphanages these days?

The explosion was a sucess and uncoupled the cars, but the green creatures had something else in mind. They melded together and formed a huge bat creature that destroys the next bridge. Bainbridge tries to put on the brakes but they break in his hands.

Howard: I have an idea. Dixon, I'll need a hand

He gathers some chain with a hook on the end and goes to the end of the car, hanging off the end.

Howard: Hand me the chain!

He was surprised to see Vince's face come into view and handing him the chain. He takes it and ties it around the rail underneath, not being able to move as a large piece of metals comes at him. Luckily, Vince pulls him up in time and back onto the car. They gaze into each other's eyes for a moment, before seeing some trees get smashed down by the metal.

Vince: And to think, that was nearly you

Howard: If we live through this, remind me to thank you

The car was getting closer to the bridge, so the both pushed off the rets of the chain. Another hook on the end caught the rails, but didn't stop them, just slowed them down enough for them to jump off into a huge pile of snow before the car finally went off the bridge and exploded.

--

In his lair, Saboo watched the whole thing from a image from his tube, growling when his plan didn't work.

Saboo: How could they let him escape?

Bartok: You're right, sir. I guess this reliquary must be broken

He tosses it off the table, but Saboo caught it time.

Saboo: You idiot, this was given to me for my soul, my very life depends on it and you nearly broke it!

Bartok: I just wish I could do the Vincent job for you, sir (does karate moves) I'd give him a 'ha!', then a 'hiyah!' and then a 'woo-ah!'. Then I'd kick him, sir.

Saboo: No, I have something more...cruel in mind for him

--

As they moved to their next destination, Vince was enjoying annoying Howard with all his questions.

Vince: How we getting to London now?

Howard: We're getting a boat in Germany

Vince: So, are we walking all the way to Germany?

Howard: No, we're taking a bus

Vince (sarcastically): A bus, how lovely

They stopped to rest by a small stream with a roofed bridge going over it and Bainbridge was dancing around mad with love.

Bainbridge: Gideon, my love. Dixie's coming

Vince: Who's Gideon?

Bainbridge: She's the royal godfather's fisrt cousin

Vince: Wait, I thought we were going to see him himself. Why are we going to see his cousin...Howard?

Howard: No-one can get near Bryan Ferry without seeing Gideon first

Vince (annoyed): No, no way. You never said I had to prove I was the prine, I can't lie like that!

Howard: You don't have to lie, it could be true. I thought you wanted to know who you were, no matter what

Vince: Howard, look at me (points to rags) Not excatly prince material here

He goes in a huff and stands next to Bainbridge on the small bridge.

Bainbridge: Tell me, son, what do you see?

Vince (looking at reflection in water): I see a skinny little shrimp with no past and no future

Bainbridge: I see a fiery young man who has shown regal command many a time equal to any royal in the world and I should know. I was a member of the court for the royalty

Howard: So, you ready to be prince Vincent?

Vince rolls his eyes and walks away, making Bainbridge stare at Howard.

Bainbridge: There's nothing for you back there, everything is in London now

Vince stops and thinks of his words, turning back with a smile.

Vince: Alright then, start your lessons

Bainbridge: _You were born in a palace by the sea_

Vince: _A palace by the sea, could it be?_

Bainbridge: _Yes, that's right. You rode horseback when you were only three_

Vince: _Horseback riding, me?_

Bainbridge: And the horse...

Howard: He was white

Bainbridge: _You made faces and terrorized the cook_

Howard: _Threw him in the brook_

Vince: _Was I wild?_

Howard: _Wrote the book_

Bainbridge: _But you behaved when your mother gave that look_

Howard: _Imagine how it was_

Bainbridge: _Your long forgotten past_

Both: _We've got so much to teach you and the time is going fast_

They lead Vince to a log going over another stream, balancing a small branch on his head to teach him proper walking.

Vince: All right, I'm ready

Bainbridge: _Now, shoulders back and stand up tall_

Howard: _And do not walk but try to float_

Vince: _I feel a little foolish, am I floating?_

Bainbridge: _Like a little boat_

Howard: _You give a bow_

Vince: _What happens now?_

Bainbridge: _Your hand recieves a kiss_

Howard lightly kisses Vince's hand.

Howard/Bainridge: _Most of all remember this_

Bainbridge: _If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it_

Howard: _Something in you knows it_

Both: _There's nothing to it_

Bainbridge: _Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe_

Both: _You can learn to do it too_

They soon manage to get a lift on the back of a hay cart and were teaching Vince proper dinner manners

Bainbridge: _Now elbows in and sit up straight_

Howard: _And never spill the caviar_

Vince (poshly): _I never cared for caviar_

Bainbridge: _He said that like a true Noir_

Howard: _The venison steaks_

Bainbridge: _Those cute crab cakes_

Vince: _Dessert and then goodnight?_

Howard/Bainbridge: _Not until you get this right_

Bainbridge: _If i can learn to do it, you can learn to do it, pull yourself together_

Both: _There's ntohing to it_

Bainbridge: _Tell yourself it's easy_

Both: _And it's true, you can learn to do it too_

They travelled a bit on horseback, Bainbridge and Vince clearing fences no problem, only Howard had a problem with his horse, who threw him off into a huge mud puddle. soon, they got another life from a proper car this time.

Bainbridge: Next, you must remember the names of the royalty (pulls out the Noir's family history) _Now here have Benjamin_

Howard: _Shot his captain_

Bainbridge: _In the bottom. And dear old uncle Bastin, loved his resting_

Howard: _Got it, Vincent?_

Vince: No

Bainbridge: _The lady Adeline_

Vince: She was...?

Howard: Short

Bainbridge: _Lord Christophe_

Vince: He had a...?

Howard: Wart

Bainbridge: _Lady Christine_

Howard: _Wore a feathered hat_

Bainbridge: _I hear she's gotten very fat_

Vince: _And I recall her yellow cat_

Bainbridge (to Howard surprised): _I don't believe we told him that_

They were then travelling on bicycles, Vince was having difficulty while Howard just showed off. But the ragamuffin from the streets soon got the idea.

Vince: _If you can learn to do it, I can learn to do it_

Bainrbdieg: _Don't know how you knew it_

Vince: _I simply knew it, suddenly I feel like someone new_

Howard/Bainbridge: _Vincey, you're a dream come true! If I can learn to do it_

Vince: _If I can lean to do it_

Both: _You can learn to do it_

Vince: _You can learn to do it_

Both: _Pull yourself together_

All three: _And you'll pull through it_

Bainbridge: _Tell yourself it's easy_

All three: _And it's true_

Howard/Bainbridge: _You can learn to do it_

Vince: _Nothing to it_

All three: _You can learn to do it too_

They caught the bus finally to Germany and got on the boat waiting to take them to England, waving at everyone as the boat set off.

--

I've finally wrote down all my notes for this story, so it can be updated a lot quicker now lol I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it was tricky also I promise to update the Aladdin crossover soon. From chugirl2526


	5. Chapter 5

Boosh-astasia.

Summery- Another crossover, Mighty Boosh/Anastasia. When Prince Vince is lost around Paris with no memory of his previous life, it's up to the con-man Howard and his partner Bainbridge to help him remember and find his godfather, Bryan ferry. Howince fluffy slash.

Disclaimer- I do not own the boosh, the wonderful Noel and Julian do. Anastasia and Bartok are owned by 20th Centery Fox, some of this is from the film, some from a transcript I found on the internet, must have been about the first draft of the film or something :)

Author's Notes- Once again in script form because it's easier :) also song time, some the same, some changed lol also the 'paris holds the heart to your heart' was the hardest song for me to change, so please bear with it.

--

Chapter Five- Boats, Nightmares and London.

Late afternoon on the ship and Howard bought Vince some new clothes, giving him them in their cabin.

Howard: Here, I bought you these

He went above deck to let Vince change in peace. Above deack, Howard and Bainbridge were playing chess until Vince came up, wearing dark blue trousers and a black long sleeved top.

Bainbridge: You're looking great, ready for a ball. And you will learn how to dance for one, Howard?

Howard: I'm crap at dancing, you know that

Still his friend dragged him towards Vince and got them into a dance position. Vince placed his hand on Howard's shoulder and Howard placed his hand on Vince's side, their free hands clasped together as they began waltzing with Bainbridge counting their steps.

Howard: That outfit is really nice. I mean it was nice in the shop but it looks even better on you, you should wear it

Vince: I am wearing it

Howard: Yes, course you are. I'm just trying to give you...

Vince: A complimet?

Howard: Yeah, that's it

They kept their eyes on each other as they danced and spun around the deck, while Bainbridge sat next to Andre near-by, watching.

Bainbridge: _It's one, two, three and suddenly, I see it at a glance. Vince is radiant and confident and born to take this chance. I taught him well, I planned it all, I just forgot romance. Dixon, how could you do this? How will we get through this? I never should have let them dance_

Howard and Vince stopped spinning and dancing, but kept gazing into each other's eyes.

Vince: I'm feeling a little dizzy

Howard: Kinda lightheaded?

Vince: Yeah

Howard: Me too, maybe from all the spinning. Maybe we should stop

Vince: We have stopped

Howard (shyly): Vince, I...

Vince: Yes?

They lean in for a kiss, but stop when Andre barks and growls at Howard, snapping him out of his happy trance.

Howard: You're doing great so far

He pats Vince's hand before going below deck, causing the others to stare after him. Night-time came and the sea was rough from a storm. In their shared cabin, Vince and Bainbridge were still up talking, the con man looking green from seasickness.

Vince (concerned): You alright?

Bainbridge: Fine, just green with envy. Look at him, can sleep anywhere

He points to Howard, fast asleep in his make-shift bed of all the cases. Andre was nosing in one of the bags and bought something to Vince, a small gold and blue box.

Bainbridge: Pretty jewelry box, hey?

Vince turned it over in his hands, an unreadable expression on his face as he heard a tune he used to know and dancers dancing in the back of his mind, as though telling him something.

Vince: You sure that's what it is?

Bainbridge: What else could it be?

Vince: Maybe something more special, something to do with a secret

His memories were cut short as Andre licked his toes, demanding attention.

Vince: Do you think that's possible?

Bainbridge: Anything is, you taught Howard to dance, didn't you? Goodnight, Your Highness

Vince: Goodnight

They both shared a laugh before getting into the bunk-bed, Vince below and Bainbridge on top before falling asleep, Andre curled up in his master's arms.

--

On his rock, Saboo and Bartok were watching the gang through a image coming from his reliquary.

Bartok: There he is master, sound asleep

Saboo: And pleasent dreams to you, young prince. I'll get inside your mind where you can't escape me

--

In the cabin, green smoke drifted from under the door and towards Vince, surrounding his mind and causing him to dream about his past. In his dream, he was rememebering a day out he and his family had before the siege, only he was himself now in the dream. He saw his ten year old brother Robert, who was dressed in a sailor suit waving at him, so he followed him.

Outside of the dream, Vince got out of bed still asleep, still trapped in his dream. He walked towards the door and out, alerting Andre awake and that something was up, making him bark at the closed door. He started jumping and barking at Howard to wake up.

Vince was still dreaming, walking upwards towards the deck. The storm was getting worst as the ship rocked badly. In his dream, he was still following his brother through sunshine and flowery meadows. Andre finally got Howard awake, who ran out the room after Vince.

Vince meanwhile managed to get up and stand on the dge of the ship rail, still dreaming. In it, he and Robert got to a small cliff where his brother jumped off into a asmall stream. also in there were his other brother, his mother and his father, telling him to jump too. Vince smiled down at them, unaware of the danger he was in.

Howard ran out onto the wet deck, calling for Vince. A huge wave swept him into the crow's-nest of the ship and he saw Vince about to step off the rail into the sea.

Howard (yelling): Vince, stop!

In his dream, Vince heard the voice and frowned, moving away from the cliff edge. His father then turned into some huge bat creature and tried dragging him in.

Bat creature: Yes jump. Then the Noir curse shall be completed.

Vince screamed as he felt another bat creature grab hold of him behind. Outside the dream, Howard had swung to him on some rope and scopped him into his arms, bringing him back on deck.

Howard: Vince, Vincey please wake up

Vince finally woke from his dream, looking around him dazed and confused.

Vince: The Noir curse

Howard: The Noir what?

Vince: I keep seeing faces, so many faces

Howard held Vince close to him as the young man sobbed his fear in his chest, stroking the raven hair.

Howard: It was just a nightmare, you're safe now with me

--

Saboo growled with anger at the vision, sweeping it out with a wave of his hand.

Bartok: This is no time to loose your head sir

Saboo: You're right, I'm calm now, I'm heartless, I have no feelings whatsoever

Bartok: Master?

Saboo: I have a sudden feeling of clarity, I'll have to kill him myself in person

Bartok: What, phyisically?

Saboo: Like the saying goes "If you want something done right..." Killing the last of the Noirs myself with my own hands will be so much more rewarding

Bartok: But you're dead sir, you keep falling apart. How are you getting to London in one piece?

Saboo: I thought we'd take the express

He puts on a dark red cape and uses his reliquary to blast them out of the rock and towards London.

--

In a large stately home in London, a young dark haired man was being questioned by Sophie Gideon and Bryan Ferry.

Man: I remember it well, Uncle Aldric was from Paris, Uncle Alexis was from Lyon and every spring...

Bryan: We would take picnics by the shore on Sundays. Haven't you got anything better to do?

Gideon: I think you better leave now, goodbye

The young man leaves and Gideon goes to get tea.

Gideon: I'm sorry, I thought that one was surely real, I mean our real. But we won't be fooled next time, I'll ask harder questions

Bryan: No, my heart cn't take it anymore. I will see no more men claiming to be Vincent

--

Vince, Howard and Bainbridge got a lift from a passing car towards Gideon's home in the countryside outside London, doing soon last minute revision.

Howard: Where was Uncle Aldric from?

Vince (worried): what if Gideon dosen't know me?

Howard: She will, you are Vincent

Vince: It's just that three days ago I had no past and now I'm trying to remember everything in my past

Howard: That's why you have me. Now, where was uncle Aldric from?

Vince: Paris?

They soon got to the house and waited as Bainbridge knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Gideon smiling at them, getting Bainbridge excited as he kissed her hand.

Bainbridge: Sophie Aimee Gideon!

Gideon: Dixon ambroise Bainbridge! this is so unexpected, come in everyone.

Andre got stuck in the gate, but got through and to the door before it shut in his face, so he watched what was going on inside in the flowers outside the window. Inside, they moved into the sitting room.

Bainbridge: May I present His Highness, the young Prince Vincent Noir

Gideon: He does look a lot like Vincent, but so did many of the others. Where were you born?

Vince: At eh Chateu de Versailles

Gideon: Correct, and how does Vincent like his tea?

Vince: Milky, with a lot of sugar.

The questions went on for so long, Andre trampled all the flowers from pacing, until Gideon got to the last question.

Gideon: You might find this a personal question, but tell me, how did you escape the palace during the siege?

Howard and Bainbridge looked at each other, they never taught Vince that. But the younger man started to remember something.

Vince: There was a boy, who worked in the palace, he opened a wall somewhere. Sorry, that sounds proper mental

Howard looked at him in ssurprize of the memory, before going outside for air.

Bainbridge: Well, is he a Noir?

Gideon: Well, he answered every question

Bainbridge: You hear that, my son? You've done it, so when do we see Bryan?

Gideon: You don't, he won't allow it

Bainbridge: Now Gideon, surely you can think of a way for us to see Bryan?

Gideon (to Vince): Do you like the French ballet? (Vince nods) I believe they're performing in London tonight, Bryan and I never miss it

Bainbridge rushes outside to tell his friend the good news, who was completely deep in thought.

Bainbridge: We did it! We're going to see Bryan Ferry tonight and we're gonna get the ten million euros

Howard: Dixon, he really is the prince

Bainbridge (ignoring him): Vince was just great, i almost believed him

Vince rushes outside happily.

Vince: Gideon wants to take us shopping in London for the ballet, can you believe it?

Evening came and Vince walked out of Harrod's wearing tight fitting black trousers and top, his pendent shinging over the shirt. Howard looked gobsmacked at the transformation of the once-scruffy git to the handsome young man in front of him. Gideon and Bainbridge stood waiting as a flower selling lady walked past and bought a flower for each of them.

Gideon: _Welcome my friends to London, here's some flowers, please take one. Forget where you're from, you're in england, children come, i'll show you the English joy of life_

They started down the street arm-in-arm, greeting everyone along the way

Gideon: _London holds the key to your heart, and all of London plays a part_

Couple walking past: _Just stroll two-by-two, down what you call 'la rue'_

All: _And soon all London will be singing to you_

Everyone starts dancing in the street with artists doing their work

Man dancing: _London holds the key to L'amour_

Freud: _Und not even Freud knows the cure_

Balloonist: _There's love in the air_

Dog walker: _Just about everywhere_

Painter: _The English have it down to an art_

All: _London holds the key to your heart_

They moved to where a gang is standing outside a nightclub, but Gideon soon shooed them off.

Gideon: _When you're feeling blue, come to le Soho, when your heart says don't, the English say do_

Dancers: _When you think you can't, you'll find you can can_

Gideon: _Everyone can can can, you can can can too_

They sit inside the club and Gideon kicks her shoe off towards the dnacefloor. Bainbridge goes to get it, but gets trapped by the dancers, making the others laugh. Someone asks Vince to dance with him, as Howard watches them through his glass of champagne sadly.

Howard: _London holds the key to his past, yes Vincent I've found you at last. No more pretend, you'll be gone, that's the end..._

Everyone was back outside, cheering and dancing.

All: _London holds the key to your heart_

Clothes shop assitant: _You'll be so joyful and so smart_

Female dancer: _Come dance through the night_

Sculpter: _And forget all your woes_

Gideon: _A city of light_

Flower seller: _Where a rose is a rose_

All: _And one never knows what may start. London holds the key..._

Howard: _To his..._

All: _Heart._

--

There, this chapter may be short, but it bulids up nicely to the next one i might either do one or two more chapters, not sure depends how much I write hehe from chugirl2526


	6. Chapter 6

Boosh-astasia.

Summery- Another crossover, Mighty Boosh/Anastasia. When Prince Vince is lost around Paris with no memory of his previous life, it's up to the con-man Howard and his partner Bainbridge to help him remember and find his godfather, Bryan ferry. Howince fluffy slash.

Disclaimer- I do not own the boosh, the wonderful Noel and Julian do. Anastasia and Bartok are owned by 20th Centery Fox, some of this is from the film, some from a transcript I found on the internet, must have been about the first draft of the film or something :)

Author's Notes- Once again in script form because it's easier :) this will be a short, sad but sweet chapter to let the story last abit longer hehe

--

Chapter Six- Found Again.

Outside the London ballet hall, Howard and Bainbridge were waiting for Vince and Gideon, dressed up nicely in their black tuxedos.

Howard: We have nothing to worry about, he is the prince

Bainbridge: I know, I know

Howard: No, you don't know. I was the boy in the palace, who opened the wall, he's the real thing

Bainbridge (shocked): That means our Vince has found his family, we've found the heir to the French throne and you...

Howard: Will be out of his life forever. Prince's don't marry kitchen boys, we're doing this like nothing's changed

Bainbridge: You have to tell him

Vince: Tell me what?

They turn round to see Vince behind them, dressed in a deep purple, velvet, long sleeved top with dark red trousers. Howard just stood in mazement.

Howard: How...handsome you look

Vince (blushing): Thank you

Howard takes his arm and they go inside with Bainbridge and Gideon following them. Gideon leaves them to find their seats as she goes to sit with Bryan. Howard hands vince some opera glasses once they've sat down and points out Bryan.

Howard: Look, they he is

Vince: Please let him remember me

They watched the ballet, cinderella, until the break and Howard desided it was time. They stood outside the door to Bryan's box.

Howard: Wait here and I'll annouce you properly.

He entered the room but didn't shut the door properly, so Vince could hear every word.

Howard: Please inform Bryan Ferry, that I have found his godson Prince Vincent. He's waiting right outside

Gideon (playing along): I'm sorry, but Bryan will see no-one

Bryan: Tell that impertinent pup that I have seen enough Vincents. now, if you please, I wish to live the rest of my lonely life in peace

Gideon: I'll see you to the door then

She closed the curtains to Bryan, but Howard went behind them and sat next to him.

Howard: I mean you no harm. My name is Howard Moon, I used to work at the palace

Bryan: Well, that's a new one to me

He gets up to leave, but Howard blocks his way

Howard: Please, don't go. If you just hear me out...

Bryan: I know what you want. Men who train younger men in the royal ways...

Howard: But if you just listen...

Bryan: Didn't you hear me? I've had enough (he pulls on a long rope hanging down) I don't care how much he looks like, sounds like or even acts like him, in the end it never is Vincent

Howard: This time it is him...

Bryan: Howard Moon? I've heard of you. You're that con man from Paris holding auditions to find a Vincent lookalike

Outside the door, Vince gasped in shock and tears formed in his eyes at the news.

Howard: But we've just come all the way from France just to...

Bryan: I don't care if you're from Australia, just how much pain will you inflict on a old man for money? Remove him at once

Security guars dragged Howard out the room, kicking a screaming. He was thrown at Vince's feet and looked up into the angry gaze of the younger man.

Vince: It was just a lie

Howard (getting to his feet): No, no

Vince: You used me? I was just part of your con to get his money?

Howard: It started like that, but everything's different now because you are Vincent

Vince: Stop that, from the very beginning you lied and I not only believed you, I actually went along with it

Howard: When you said about remembering the boy and the wall...

Vince: I don't care about anything I said or remembered, just leave me alone

Howard tried to stop him going off by grabbing his arm, but it made an already pissed off Vince slap him around the face and walk off. A few minutes later outside, Howard notised Bryan getting into a driven car and took the place of the driver, taking them outside their hotel.

Howard: You have to talk to him, just look at him, please.

Bryan: I won't be annoyed by you anymore a minute longer

Howard takes the gold and blue box out his pocket and gives it to Bryan.

Howard: Remember this?

Bryan: Where did you get this?

Howard: I know you've been hurt, but it's possible he's been as lost and lonely as you

Bryan: You'll stop at nothing, will you?

Howard: I'm just as stubborn as you

--

Inside the hotel room, Vince was angerily throwing clothes in a case, before throwing the flower Howard gave him in the bin. A knock startled him out of his thoughts.

Vince: Go away, Howard

The door opened and Bryan walked in. Vince turns and gasps in shock.

Vince: I'm sorry, I thought you were...

Bryan: I know, but who are you?

Vince: I was hoping you'd tell me

Bryan: I'm old and I'm tired of being tricked and conned

Vince: I don't want to trick you

Bryan: I guess the money dosen't interest you either?

Vince: I just wanna know who i am, whether I have a family or not, your family

Bryan: You're a very good actor, best so far, but I've had enough

He goes to leave and Vince smells something familiar as he walks past.

Vince: Peppermint?

Bryan: Yes, an oil for my hands

Vince: Yes, I spilt a bottle of it, the carpet was soaked and always smelt of peppermint. I used to lie on that rug when I missed you while you were away, it always reminded me of you

Bryan turned back and sat down, Vince joining him when allowed.

Bryan: What is that pendent?

Vince: Oh, had it since I was a kid

Bryan: May I see it? It was mine and Vincent's little secrect

Vince takes it off and gives it to Bryan, who uses it to wind up the blue and gold music box, a familiar song filling the room.

Vince: The music box to sing me to sleep while you were in London, _Hear this song and remember_

Both: _Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December_

Bryan: Vincent, my dear Vincent

They held each other close ad they cried their joy of finding each other. Outside the hotel, Howard looked up at their window and blew a kiss for Vince, before walking down the street knowing he did the right thing at last.

--

Yay, update I hope you enjoy this cause there's only one chapter left from chugirl2526


	7. Chapter 7

Boosh-astasia.

Summery- Another crossover, Mighty Boosh/Anastasia. When Prince Vince is lost around Paris with no memory of his previous life, it's up to the con-man Howard and his partner Bainbridge to help him remember and find his godfather, Bryan ferry. Howince fluffy slash.

Disclaimer- I do not own the boosh, the wonderful Noel and Julian do. Anastasia and Bartok are owned by 20th Centery Fox, some of this is from the film, some from a transcript I found on the internet, must have been about the first draft of the film or something :)

Author's Notes- Once again in script form because it's easier :) Now this has finished (thank god really), so thanks to everyone who's reviewed

--

Chapter Seven- The Final Battle.

High in Big Ben of London, Saboo and Bartok were making their next plan of attack.

Saboo: Get me a come, find some cologne, I want to look my best.

Bartok: That might take some time, sir.

Saboo: Then hurry, we're going to a party

He puts down a newspaper with the headline reading 'Royal party planned, Noir prince found'

Bartok (dancing): I can teach you the latest dance steps, it starts with a 'Woo' and then you go crazy with the hips.

Saboo: We'll let the young prince have his moment, then we'll kill him

Bartok: Kill him? What happened to the party idea?

Saboo: That's where we'll kill him, at the height of his glory

Bartok: Sir, just forget about the boy and get a life.

Saboo: Oh, I'll get a life Bartok- his.

--

In the sitting room of Byran's London home, he and Vince were catching up on old times. He showed his godson a picture of his family.

Vince: I remember I loved them all so much

Bryan: They wouldn't want us to be in the past now we've found each other.

He then passed Vince the painting he did of the fox-man before the siege.

Vince (smiling): Robert said it looked like a drawing made by a mental person, he was right.

Bryan: In your smile, I see my friend Phillipe once more, your dear father. But you have the beauty of your mother Cheri, Queen of all France.

Bryan bought out a large diamond tiara from a box and placed it on his godson's head. A few minutes later, Vince was downstairs being fitted with new blue and gold robes, while upstairs Bryan was having a meeting with Howard.

Howard: You sent for me?

Bryan: Ten million euros, as promised with my thanks

Howard: I'll take your thanks, but not your money

Bryan: What do you want then?

Howard: Nothing you can give me really

Bryan: Where did you get that music box? (Howard stays silent) You were the servent boy who got us out, weren't you? You save his life and mine, then you bring him back to me, yet you want nothing.

Howard: Not anymore...

Bryan: Why the change of mind?

Howard: More a change of heart, I must go now.

He bows and leaves, making Bryan confused until he realised what Howard meant. On the stairs, the con man passes Vince.

Vince: Hello Howard, did you collect your reward?

Howard: My business is complete

Bollo, who was still in the employment of Bryan, told him off at the bottom of the stairs.

Bollo: You bow and address prince as 'Your Highness'

Vince (embrassed): No, he dosen't...

Howard: Please, your highness (he bows, making Vince blush) I'm glad you found what you were looking for

Vince: I'm glad you did too

Howard: Goodbye then, your highness

He bows once more before leaving, not seeing the tears gather in Vince's eyes.

Vince: Goodbye...

--

In another room, Bainbridge, newly appointed back on the royal court, was enjoying the medals on his new outfit. Andre was dressed in a small blue sash with a mini sword on it and a small crown on his head, which he shook off. Bainbridge picked him up and placed him on a small table, nicking the dog's only medal and placing it on himself, just notising Howard behind him.

Howard: If you're ever in Paris again, look me up

Bainbridge: You're making a big mistake, Moon

Howard: Trust me, this is the one thing I'm doing right

Andre licked the back of his hand, finally trusting him.

Howard: So long, mutt. I can't stay, I don't belong here

The dog watched in sadness as Howard left the room and out of their lives.

--

Inside the large ballroom, it was packed with many guests. Behind a large red curtain waiting to be introduced, Vince was looking into the crowds nervously, almost looking for someone. Bryan appears beind him.

Bryan: He's not there

Vince: I know he's not there...who's not there?

Bryan: A remarkable young man who found a music box

Vince: Nah, he's probably spending his money as fast as he can

Bryan: Look at them dance. You were born into this world of jewels and titles, but I wonder if this is what you really want

Vince: Yeah, I found what I was looking for, I found out who I am and I found you

Bryan: Yes, and you'll always have me, but is it enough? He didn't take the money

Vince: He didn't?

Bryan: Knowing you are alive and seeing the young man you've become brings me more joy than you'll ever know. Whatever you choose, we'll always have each other

Vince: Well, can't you tell me...?

He turns around to see Bryan had disappeared through the curtain to greet some guests. He heard Andre barking and running out the open patio doors, following the mutt out into the gardens and through two large hedges that guarded the maze, automactically closing behind him.

At the train station, Howard rooted through his pockets for money for a ticket, but pulled out Vince's flower for him instead. He smiled as he sniffed the rose, realising he has made a terrible mistake.

Inside the hedge maze, Vince finally found Andre and held the dog close, hearing voices in the wind. He tried to get out the other end of the maze, but vines tripped him up until he was out by some bridge by the river Thames. He picked himself up and started brushing himself down, but stopped when the same creepy voice called out again, a figure coming out of the fog.

Saboo: Vincent, your royal highness. Look what ten years has done to us- you, a handsome young man and me, a rotting corpse

Vince: That face...

Saboo: Last seen at a party like this

Vince: A curse...

Saboo: Followed by a tragic night on the ice, remember?

He uses his reliquary to freeze the river and bridge into ice, Vince finally remembering.

Vince: Saboo!

Saboo: Yes, destroyed by your family. But what goes round comes around and around and round

Green creatures shoot towards Vince, tearing his robes and pulling his hair. Bartok flew to the safety of a near-by lamp post.

Bartok: You're on your own, this will only end in tears

The creatures disappear and Vince stood in rags once more, quite angry and annoyed.

Vince: I'm not afraid of you!

Saboo: I can fix that, how about a swim under the ice?

The ground fell below Vince and he nearly fell to the icy waters below, just catching the edge before it was too late.

Saboo: No one can save you now

Howard: Wanna bet?

He punched Saboo right in the face before grabbing Vince, who nearly cried in happiness for seeing him back.

Vince: If we live through this, remind me to thank you

Howard: You can thank me later

Saboo: How sweet, together again for the last time

A beam of green light shoots towards Howard and moves him away from Vince, to a bought-to-life stone winged horse, who was reaing him off. The horse flew down and Howard flew off it, it statue trying to paw at him with its stone hooves.

Vince: Howard, help!

Howard: I'll be right with you

While he was trying to keep the horse away with an iron stick, Saboo took this opportunity to grab Vince by the scruff of the neck.

Saboo: Goodbye froever, your hughness. Finally, the last Noir death

He then felt Andre biting at his leg and dropped Vince in shock, who managed to hold onto a metal bar out of Saboo's visiom, making it look like he fell into the waters below and drowned.

Saboo: Long live the Noirs!

Vince: Couldn't have put it better myself

Vince had pulled himself back on steady ground and flung himself at Saboo, wrestling the dead man. Saboo just kicked him off and raised his reliquary once more, but Andre used his large ears to jump and fly, carrying the green tube in his mouth until he fell. The reliquary flew out of his mouth and under vince's foot, making it crack slightly. This casues the stone horse to explode and rocks flying everywhere, one hitting Howard and knocking him out.

Vince: This is for Howard 9stamps on tube) This is for my family (stamps harder) and this...this is for you. Goodbye forever

He stomps down once more, completely breaking the reliquary. He covered Howard as best he could as a giant green fireball fell from the sky onto Saboo, covering him in green light. When the light faded, all the skin and flesh melted off the dead man, leaving a writing skeleton in robes before turning to dust and disappearing for good. Vince sat up and turned Howard on his back, concerned he wasn't waking up when he trailed his fingers down the con man's cheek. Fearing the worst, Vince felt the tears well in his eyes and placed his head on his knees. He turned round in shock hearing a moaning behind him, slapping Howard in the nose once more as he sat up.

Vince: Howard!

He happily hugged the older man, but eased off when Howard hissed in pain.

Howard: Let go, let go, easy

Vince: Sorry

Howard: I know, I'm such a wimp

They stood up together, keeping their gazes on each other.

Vince: I thought you were going to Paris?

Howard: I was

Vince: You didn't take the...

Howard: I couldn't...

Vince: Why?

Howard: Because I...

They leant in for a kiss, but were interrupted by Andre barking. The mutt held the tiara in his mouth, which Howard took and held out to Vince, sadly.

Howard: They're waiting for you

Vince took the tiara from him, but his mind was already made up.

--

Back at Bryan's home, he was surprised to see the tiara on a large cushion in his room, a note next to it which he read.

Vince (o.v): Dear Bryan, wish me luck. We'll be in London again soon, au reviour

Gideon (looking at note): They've eloped, isn't it romantic? It's the perfect ending

Bryan (happy): No, it's the perfect beginning

--

On a large boat sailing down the Thames, Vince and Howard bow to each other before dancing together on the deck in the moonlight. They then finally lean in and shared their first kiss, soft but full of love and passion, Andre watching near-by before placing one of his ears over his eyes shyly. When they broke apart, Howard picked Vince up in his arms and spun him round, making the younger man laugh with joy. Overlooking the couple, Bartok was dancing on hsi own happily on a statue. A pink bat flew next to him and waved.

Bartok: Uh, hello...

The pink bat pulled him close and kissed him hard.

Bartok: Wow, I'll te;; you what, wow. So long everybody

--

There, finally finished this one :) i need to finish the others now before thursday because i'm going away for a week and i don't want to leave them not finished from chugirl 2526.


End file.
